


Puppet

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Idk part 3, Im sorry lucio, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: He won----





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna write something.

He won----he's the victor. Singularity and the spare that Lucifer cherished had fallen on the cold floor of Etenemanki, bodies shredded into pieces.

He did let the girl in blue and the red wyvern intact---unconscious as the blood of their comrades pool around them. He can use them and further sate his curiosity as to what makes them such anomaly that it almost hindered his plan.

Victories are hollow to Lucilius, it meant nothing although despite that, there's still satisfaction in it that he crave more often than he'd admit. 

Winning is a stimuli for dopamine after all, similar to satisfaction. It can act like a drug.

 

A drug no one can get enough of. 

 

"... How long would you play dead, Speaker?" Lucilius turned and walked towards where he had left a heap of body after Singularity and his already damned crew entered---kicking it so that it was facing him and he would then place his foot against its neck. He was adding pressure to it.  

Lucilius smirked down as it struggled---to fling him off. 

"Yo-You---I won't let you win!" it managed to exclaim. 

"Oh?" Lucilius lifted his foot and stomped it back down to the Speaker's throat which caused it to splurge blood. "A puppet without its string is purposeless, you without a master, do you truly think you can defeat me?" 

He didn't wait for it to answer before grabbing it by its hair as he lifted his feet off. 

 

"I'm curious how you are made, why don't we perform a dissection on you first?" the way Lucilius spoke was similar to a ruthlessly child, delving their fingers to a cat's corpse. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll piece you back with strings attach."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can end me @100tonberries


End file.
